


In The River

by Minimalisticmars



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Body Worship, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, a lil bit tho, again only a lil bit, and dan's gonna give it to him, eddie is a bratty bottom who needs pampering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimalisticmars/pseuds/Minimalisticmars
Summary: Well it's been a hot minute since I've written anything, let alone posted onto AO3... so uhmmmmm yeah anyways let's just get right to it! Thanks for reading lmaoP.S. I haven't used this site in 80 years so forgive me if there's some... formatting errors.





	In The River

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's been a hot minute since I've written anything, let alone posted onto AO3... so uhmmmmm yeah anyways let's just get right to it! Thanks for reading lmao
> 
> P.S. I haven't used this site in 80 years so forgive me if there's some... formatting errors.

A quiet, dark apartment in the San Francisco Bay area. The curtains were drawn tightly over the windows despite the fact that there was no more sunlight to block out anymore, since it was well past sunset. The smell of food still wafted in the air, and the stovetop was still warm from the dinner that was made upon it not an hour earlier. Right on the couch in the middle of the living room laid Dan Lewis and Eddie Brock, the TV still on but practically muted due to the fact that one of the two was already fast asleep.

  
And Dan didn’t blame Eddie for conking out so quickly. The meal they made together was big, a strange smorgasbord of foods made specifically to help Eddie shut Venom up; heaps of jasmine rice, angel hair pasta with tomato sauce and basil, mac and cheese, sauteed chicken breast, steak, guacamole, boiled eggs, fried beans --and of course-- a giant plate of tater tots. Dan offered to buy chocolate cake since Eddie had told him of how much Venom loved chocolate, but Eddie refused and tried to take care of it himself. He had a couple of cheap cake mixes still sitting in his dusty cupboards, but the ending result almost burned Eddie’s apartment down, and left both him and Venom with charred lumps of what-was-once-chocolate-cake smoldering on the counter. Dan, ever so helpful, tried to lighten the mood with heaps of chocolate bars from the corner store Eddie often visited, so the night wasn’t altogether ruined.

  
**“We really wanted to try that chocolate cake, though…”** Venom grumbled, a floating head snaking out from Eddie’s back and watching over the dinner preparations with giant pearlescent eyes.

  
Eddie hushed him as he dumped Ragu into the pot of pasta and mixed them together.

  
Dan was, of course, the one who really made the food. Eddie wasn’t quite Gordon Ramsey in the kitchen, only really knowing how to make the basics with differing results every time. But Dan didn’t mind. He liked cooking, taking care of others and making them happy. Besides replacing someone’s failing kidney, fixing up food was basically the best way to put a grateful smile on someone’s face, and that was enough for Dan.

  
He mused about his caregiving skills when he stopped Eddie from chopping his fingers off cutting the raw steak, and wondered how a guy like himself ended up with Anne Weying. From the badass Eddie Brock --though not looking so badass now in his rumpled t-shirt and pajama pants hunched over the cutting board-- to the mild-mannered, caring Dan. Anne confessed she needed stability in her life, not a man who’d she have to worry about every time he left the door, and that told Dan everything he needed to know then. Of course! A fiery journalist with his own TV show was bound to have enemies in his life, especially one so wholly committed to tearing down the establishment which held down the very people Brock was committed to supporting… but now looking at him in his own slightly shabby apartment, light brown hair mussed up in the only way Eddie Brock could wear endearingly, the last minutes of the California sunset softening the weary lines in his face as he bent over the stove… it was apparent to Dan that Anne was talking about more than just Eddie’s smart mouth and high aspirations scaring her.

  
Eddie needed proper taking care of. Anne was organized, disciplined but she had everyone around her make a wide berth for her while she climbed the societal ladder. She was the rock in the middle of the river, the water flowing around her. Dan was probably the little fish in the river, being swept by the currents. But he didn’t mind. He knew the river needed fish. Eddie needed him, whether anyone knew it or not.

  
He watched the TV with half-lidded eyes, warm and comfortable on his position on the couch, an arm draped lazily around Eddie who half-laid on top of him, one leg thrown haphazardly over Dan’s. The two men were cuddling, the blue light of the TV washing over them as it was the only source of light in the room, the soft sounds coming from the old box mingling with the usual city sounds that settled all around them. Dirty plates and utensils still laid stacked on the coffee table next to them, crumpled napkins and half-filled cups taking up any inch of space left on the tabletop.

  
Dan finally tore his tired eyes from the harsh screen and looked down at Eddie, comfortably laying on his chest, probably put fast asleep by Dan’s heartbeat along with the food in his stomach. Venom had made no appearance since he gobbled up all the chocolate Dan had provided shortly after the meal they had, and Eddie made no mention of him before passing out. It was quiet in the apartment, aside from the occasional voices in the hallway of neighboring tenants, or a thump or two above them. The apartment was… peaceful. Nothing stirred. Eddie quietly snored.

  
It was the perfect environment for Dan to think. And think.

  
How did he get here? With growing realization, Dan took in the fact that he was laying in _Eddie Brock’s_ couch, in _Eddie Brock’s_ apartment, cuddling Eddie. _Brock._

  
Eddie Brock, the man who Dan indulged so guiltily in every night after his shift at the hospital not so long ago. Sitting down with a bowl of pasta, mug of tea at the ready, laptop prepared with the latest episode of The Brock Report, Dan never missed a single episode since he caught a snippet of a commercial one day while streaming a cheesy movie. It was a ritual that single Dan had been growing sick of, and one that was quickly replaced with Eddie Brock.

  
Eddie Brock, Eddie Brock, Eddie Brock.

  
Eddie Brock throwing himself into the forefront of political turmoil in the country by participating in marches. Eddie Brock strolling through the dilapidated streets of lower-income neighborhoods, narrating about the truths of the government and its priorities while showcasing a raw, unedited look of the conditions the unfortunate had to endure. Eddie Brock revealing pedophile rings, human trafficking in cities like Chicago, New York, LA. Eddie Brock uncovering truths about the police force and military. Eddie Brock exposing how much racism and sexism kills in the medical industry (an episode that, for the most part, changed Dr. Dan Lewis’ life).

  
All of this, wrapped up into neat little 30 minute segments of brutally honest and insightful commentary provided by yours truly.

  
Needless to say, Dan was in love from the first episode.

  
It was a shameful crush he beared, not a single word uttered to his colleagues about the ruggedly handsome Eddie Brock with passion lighting a fire in his eyes as he quipped about the corpses of the poor ending up in landfills. Not a word, until the topic was brought up after the medical malpractice episode made its rounds through the hospital, nurses and secretaries chatting about it whenever they could. A fellow surgeon on the lower level was the one to bring it up to Dan on his lunch break, and Dan was so close to slipping out his inhuman interest in not just the episode, but the host of the show.

  
It was too close of a call. Dan didn’t say more.

  
He hunched over his laptop on lonely nights when he didn’t have grueling 14 hour shifts for more months than he could count, eyes glued to the screen, watching every single recorded move Eddie Brock made. And then it developed into something more. Dan found himself googling Eddie’s name on more than one occasion, found himself scrolling through galleries of Eddie’s face, Eddie’s professional social media, Eddie’s articles, Eddie’s life.

  
Dan knew he had an unhealthy obsession with this man, and couldn’t stop himself. Not only did this man look like he stepped straight out of a motorcycle magazine for the tough and rugged with his sleek leather jacket and constant stubble, but he challenged Dan’s personal worldview time and time again.

  
Yes, there were plenty of politically-geared shows in America to choke a horse. Comedies more often than not, because how can the audience be engaged if they aren’t laughing at their own eventual demise unfolding right before their eyes? But Eddie was gritty, he was raw, and he didn’t sugarcoat anything. Even his humor was dark, sarcastic, and jarring. It never took away from the point the episode was geared towards making.

  
And Dan loved it. Every episode was a punch to the face, not like the usual shows used to placate the crowds. Not depressing, not lighthearted, just pure rage-inducing truth.  
It was hard to believe the same man who turned Dan “I don’t mind how society is right now” Lewis into Dan “this world is screwed up and I’m going to do something about it” Lewis was the same man who was now sleeping off a food coma, snuggling up to Dan right on his own couch. Eddie Brock on the TV and the laptops was Eddie Brock softly snoring on Dan’s chest. Rugged truth-spilling Eddie was sleepy pajamas Eddie.

  
For a lot of people, having your (basically) celebrity crush cuddling with you after an adorable dinner-making session is a dream come true. Dan doesn’t think his dream came true, because he doesn’t feel as though he had woken up yet. Watching Eddie breathe steadily on top of him, his face lit up with the blue hues of the flickering scenes on his TV… Dan felt as though he were having an out-of-body experience.

  
He reached up with his free hand and hesitantly laid it as gently as possible on Eddie’s face, making sure not to disturb him from his sleep. Dan wasn’t quite sure how Venom operated, whether he felt the touch if Eddie didn’t, or if he was even awake at all, but nothing happened when Dan dared to touch him. So he started caressing Eddie’s face with his thumb, slow and gentle. This continued for a good few seconds, and he just laid there... enjoying the rough stubble on Eddie's face, the shape of his pointy nose, nice plump lips...

  
Dan smiled a little, before Venom all of a sudden started to materialize. His stomach dropped.

  
“Oh--! Venom, I--” Dan quickly shut up, abruptly realizing that he was close to waking Eddie up.

  
**“Don’t worry.”** Venom grinned, all of his razor-sharp teeth bared for Dan to see.

Dan swallowed.

**“I see you care for Eddie almost as much as I do,”** Venom began. **“And it’s endearing. We see the way you look at us,”**

  
Dan’s heart dropped at the change from “I” to “we”.

  
**“But we… like it.”** Venom finished, looking as smug as he sounded.

  
“Y-yeah? Eddie--”

  
**“He does.”**

  
Dan still stared at the mass of black goo with eyes and teeth grinning down at him, forever grinning.

  
Venom was still an entity Dan had yet to be used to. It was a fact of life, that Venom now inhabited Eddie’s body just like it was a fact that the sky was blue. And both Anne and Eddie seemed to be already used to this, but for some reason Dan was always still put on the edge whenever Venom made an appearance in any way, shape, or form. The first time Dan saw Eddie fully suited up was also when Anne saw Dan pass out for the first time. It was just so _intimidating_ to see this black mass with teeth, and just like how Dan couldn’t quite place a finger on exactly why Eddie fired up his heart like he did, he couldn’t muster an exact reason as to why he was still so unnerved by a gooey alien taking residence in Eddie’s body even if said alien was sure to never hurt him again.

  
Then again, even Dan admitted he was never the brave type.

  
And yet, here was this dangerous, intelligent, sentient alien that Dan was sure was more than likely created simply to destroy… admitting its feelings towards him. Admitting its feelings and the feelings of its host towards him. Dan would have been giddy if not for the fact that he was talking to a creature that could kill him in one swallow if it chose to.

  
**“The feelings that Eddie have for you are mutual.”**

  
Venom paused.

  
**“For the most part.”**

  
Dan lowered his voice to a near whisper. “Wait what? Wh-what does that mean?”

  
Venom’s smile grew impossibly wider. **“I don’t think anyone can match the desire _you_ have for him.”**

  
Even Venom noticed it. Of course. Even an _alien_ can tell how pathetic of a crush Dan has on Eddie. Right.

  
“Oh. Well thank you for telli--”

  
**“I only say this because Eddie is interested in copulating with you… and unless I tell you, it will never happen.”**

  
Silence.

  
**“Well?”**

  
Dan stuttered a bit before finally pulling his words together into a coherent answer. “I uhm, I… Eddie wants to… you’re saying Eddie Brock wants to have sex with _me.”_

  
**“Yes.”**

  
“Dan Lewis.”

  
Venom seemed to understand. **“I don’t dictate the strange human desires you all have for each other. You make Eddie happy. Eddie happy equals good chemicals for me. And sex produces _lots_ of it.”** Venom licked at his teeth. **“I’m willing to… ‘hook you guys up’, so that we are all happy and everyone wins.”**

  
Of course. Venom didn’t _actually_ love him! What an idiotic thought, Dan groaned inwardly. Venom was an alien who could sniff out prey from a mile away. Maybe he was telling the truth when he says Eddie likes him, but there is no misreading Venom’s intentions. Dan was turned off.

  
“I see what you mean, but… I’d rather just talk to Eddie about it instead.”

  
**“Then _talk_ to him about it!”** Venom growled, and before Dan could open his mouth, the black mass that is Venom’s head plunges straight into Eddie’s back, jolting the both of them and absolutely waking Eddie up.

  
Eddie lifted his head blearily, rubbing at his eyes.

  
“Ow,” says Eddie, voice weighed down by the heaviness of sleep.

  
“Oh god, Eddie… I’m sorry, but that was--”

  
“Venom, yeah, I know.” Eddie inhaled deeply and sat up, arranging himself to straddle Dan’s hips as he stretched.

  
“He probably woke me up because he knows you have to go soon.” Eddie says, moving to get up.

  
Without thinking, Dan stopped Eddie, grabbing onto his waist and pulling him down.

  
“Uhm, actually. You know what?” Dan gets a bolt of courage from nowhere, moving to sit up on his elbows. “Me and Venom, we were kind of having a conversation…”

  
And when Dan flashes him those brown puppy eyes of his, Eddie immediately knows what’s going on.

  
“What, uh… what about?”

  
“Maybe he was lying but if… if what he’s saying is true then… Anne’s out of town and the house is empty for the weekend. I’ve got a late shift tomorrow…”

  
Eddie covers his face with his hands, bracelets rattling a bit. “ _Ooooh_ god, what’d he say? Dan, please tell me Venom didn’t just straight up tell you I want you to cheat on Anne with me.”

  
Dan hesitated, unsure of how to phrase what he was thinking.

  
“After you and I first met…” Dan began. “when I told you I was a big fan… Anne obviously had to investigate.”

  
Eddie peeked from between his fingers.

  
Dan couldn’t help but grin foolishly and avoid Eddie’s gaze. “Uhmmm yeah she kinda figured out that… I maybe was interested in you before I met her.”

  
Eddie uncovered his face. “When you meant ‘big fan’...”

  
Dan nodded, guilt all over his face. “Yep.”

  
“Oh.”

  
They sat there in silence for a bit, the gears in Eddie’s head turning as he tried to come up with a way to address the information that was just so suddenly revealed to him immediately after being woken up from a very good slumber.

  
Of course, the ever-so-eloquent Eddie Brock came up with the best answer, obviously mulling over his options. “And Anne would be _okay_   with this?” He squinted at the ceiling.

  
“I mean, we don’t have to tell her the details. But I think she would… she wouldn’t mind if she knew we… got together,” Dan shrugged sheepishly.

  
Eddie was too busy processing the revelation that his ex fiancee would be alright with having her ex and her current boyfriend _bang_ to notice Dan’s courage faltering. But Eddie was never one to think about decisions like these  _too_ much, and the idea of having Dan right there in his apartment-- when he lingered so long at doorways just to get one last glance of the doctor before he left any building they were in-- was _very enticing._ Eddie was doubly more reckless now that he had Venom inside of him. He made his decision.

  
“You know what,” Dan shook his head and laid back. “It was uhm… it was a dumb idea. You’re right.”

  
Eddie leaned forward, planting his hands on either side of Dan. He licked his lips, waggling his head. “I mean… it’s not a _dumb_ idea if Anne’s okay with it and you want to…”

  
“I do,” Dan blurted out. “But if this isn’t a good time, then…”

  
“There’s never a good time for anything, Dan. We just do what we want to when we can.”

  
“We?”

  
“Well,” Eddie grinned, “you know.”

  
Dan stared up at him with saucer-like eyes. “Yeah. But Venom doesn’t really like me. We’re mostly doing this for him right? So he doesn’t eat your organs. It isn’t…”

  
“Aw c’mon. You really believe Venom doesn’t wanna do this? He wants you, Dan! He _likes_ you. Just took a little,” he shrugged, “a little time to get used to you, is all.”

  
Venom shifted slightly underneath Eddie’s skin.

  
Dan looked skeptical. “... Really.”

  
“I also noticed the fear boner you had when you saw all of him for the first time,” Eddie said a bit slyly, “I think we kinda all want to do this.”

  
Dan gaped. Was this really happening?

  
“Do you-- uh… d-do you wanna use a cond--”

  
Eddie moved forward and pressed his lips on Dan’s, and Dan’s eyes widened before they fluttered shut, eventually deepening the kiss just as enthusiastically as Eddie started it. Both of them felt a warmth starting to pool into their stomachs, and Eddie felt an extra sensation; Venom was sliding impatiently over his muscles, his bones, as if he was getting ready to be called out to have a feast.

  
And he probably was.

  
Eddie pulled back, purposefully grinding down on Dan’s groin as he rubbed his neck. “So uhm, how do you feel about threesomes with an alien?”

  
Dan gaped again. “Wh-- Venom can…?”

  
“Venom can do basically _anything_ , man.” Eddie looked slightly proud of the fact, and as if one cue, Venom’s tentacles started sliding over his skin teasingly, the tendrils shifting underneath Eddie’s shirt. It was pulled up slowly, revealing Eddie’s ample chest, slightly hairier than Dan expected it to be, a little trail of it leading right down past his waistband. Dan got excited.

  
A chance to touch the very man he used to practically worship made goosebumps appear on Dan’s arms as he reached up and ran his hands over Eddie’s warm chest, gently fondling, sliding his hands down over Eddie’s pudgy stomach and laying them to rest on his hips. Dan never took his eyes off of Eddie’s form the entire time.

  
“Wow,” Dan breathed.

  
Venom raised Eddie’s hands, proceeded to lift their shirt up over Eddie’s head, and flung it to a corner somewhere. Now completely bare from the waistband up, Eddie grinned down at his ex’s boyfriend, tugging on his necklace a bit, feeling as Venom’s tendrils receded into his skin. Neither men knew when Venom was going to pop out and do whatever he wanted, but neither of them minded. Whether the symbiote was going to take the both of them in its full form separate from Eddie or simply assist the both of them in their sexual endeavours remained to be seen.

  
Eddie didn’t wait. He stooped back down, meeting lips with Dan once more and they made out passionately, Dan moving his hands from Eddie’s hips to his ass now, taking hesitant squeezes every now then, until Eddie finally encouraged him more by grinding down on his half-hard dick once more, spurring Dan on.

  
After a few minutes, they broke off once again, and Eddie sat up, looking smugly down on Dan’s apparent boner poking up from his trousers. He unashamedly started palming it, tugging at Dan’s own waistband, thumbing at the button and zipper that concealed his dick.

  
“You really wanna do this?” Eddie asked with a smirk.

  
Dan had a sheen of sweat on his forehead now. “Yeah, Eddie, _god_. Yes, I do!”

  
“Tell me what you wanna do, then.”

  
Dan froze. He swallowed. “Uh,”

  
“What do you want to do to me? C’mon Dan. I know you had some ideas when you watched my show back when it used to air. Right? Did you tell Anne?”

  
Dan shook his head. “I really don’t want to talk about my embarrassing moments right now.”

  
“Embarrassing?” Eddie leaned in and started sliding his hands up Dan’s shirt, ignoring the buttons and tugging at the undershirt that was tucked into Dan’s pants. “Nah, I think it’s kinda cool you liked me so much! It-It’s kinda…”

  
“Sappy.” Dan offered.

  
“Sweet!” Eddie corrected.

  
“You actually weren’t weirded out about it? When we first met?” Dan said, daring to nip at Eddie’s bottom lip as he busied himself with Dan’s buttons.

  
“Nah. I was _surprised.”_

  
“Why? You’re a celeb, Eddie!”

  
“Not a very popular one.”

  
Right. Dan was so enamoured with Eddie at the moment that he forgot about the enemies Eddie had to have, especially with such a show as his. If the entire country didn’t hate him already, then the government definitely did. It was a wonder he kept the show on air for as long as it did.

  
“Well, for what it’s worth…” Dan said as he helped Eddie with the buttons near his collar, “I like you a lot, Eddie. I like everything you do.”

  
“That’s good,” Eddie mumbled as he laid some kisses along Dan’s strong jawline to distract from his reddening ears. “Good to hear…”

  
Finally freed of his shirt, Dan proceeded to toss it over the back of the couch just like Venom did with Eddie’s, and let his undershirt be pulled up to his armpits. It was getting hot in the room anyways, and Dan didn’t mind being stripped of his clothing.

  
Now, they were both rocking into each other gently, shirtless (mostly), making out sloppily and petting each other heavily. Venom watched them both carefully, and Eddie knew this much… yet he didn’t know why Venom at the very least hadn’t snaked a tendril around either of their dicks as he was wont to do.

  
As if to respond to Eddie’s thoughts, Venom tickled the back of his neck just under his skin and rumbled quietly. _Just you wait,_ this told Eddie. He did.

  
Dan was the one who pulled away this time, panting slightly.

  
“Eddie…” Dan began.

  
“Yeah?” Eddie smirked.

  
“I want to… treat you.” Dan smiled slightly.

  
“Well, you already did,” Eddie motioned to the empty plates still sitting on the coffee table not 2 feet away.

  
Dan chuckled. “You know what I mean.”

  
He tugged on the elastic waistband of Eddie’s pajama pants, warmth blooming in his chest when he realized that Eddie wasn’t wearing any underwear, but pushed the thoughts of _why_ into the back of his head before it colored his face.

  
Eddie fully sat up this time. “Oh. You wanna--?”

  
“Yeah,” Dan said, licking his lips and moving to sit up, too.

  
They rearranged themselves so that Eddie was now lying on the opposite end of the couch, face up, being smothered in kisses by the doctor that was now on top of him and quickly moving down his torso. He pecked at his nipples before thumbing at them and laid down a trail of kisses from Eddie’s chest down the waistband that now sat low on Eddie’s hips.

  
Eddie realized with growing contentment that Dan was exploring every inch of his thick torso with the same amount of reverence one would treat an unearthed jewel. Dan was worshiping his body. _Oh god._

  
The thought sent bolts to Eddie’s dick, which Dan happily nuzzled through the cloth of his pants, pressing his lips to Eddie’s growing bulge.

  
Dan’s hands still stayed on Eddie’s chest, his stomach, petting through the hair and running them through the trail that led right down to the prize. He pinched gently at Eddie’s hardening nipples, squeezing at his pecs. Eddie couldn’t help but moan.

  
The moans, being so close to Eddie, so close to the dick that Dan would unashamedly admit he wanted to put in his mouth so badly… it sent waves of heat to radiate all through his body, his rock-hard erection already straining in his pants. If he wasn’t bent over Eddie right at this instant, he was sure Eddie would have already made a comment on it.

  
Everything about Eddie was perfect, from his broad shoulders to his soft belly, big arms undoubtedly amazing at hugging, the size of his dick… if it was a cartoon, Dan would have hearts popping out from him every which way. He was so in love. He loved Eddie, loved him _so much._

  
“God, you’re so perfect…” Dan mumbled mindlessly, mouth still pressed against Eddie’s erection.

  
_“Fuck yes,_ more of that!” Eddie suddenly gasped, his large hand laying on the back of Dan’s head. He bucked his hips up, giving Dan a beat to recollect his thoughts and process what just happened.

  
Dan lifted his head slightly. “You… like that? Being praised like that?”

  
Eddie seemed to come to his senses, too. His expression twisted into one of self-consciousness, as if just realizing what flew out of his mouth. “Uh… y-yeah. Yeah, that’s... good!”

  
Dan grinned. His voice sounded a bit huskier. “Good. ‘Cause I’ve got a lot to say.”

  
A lightning bolt zapped through Eddie’s spine as Dan lowered a hand and started fondling at his balls through the fabric. Dan cheekily nibbled at the waistband, snapping it slightly against Eddie’s skin, sending jolts of electricity racing to Eddie’s chest. Eddie now bucked his hips up, legs spreading, tugging at Dan’s collar, trying to send the message of _suck my dick already_ without saying it out loud. It might sound too desperate.

  
After what seemed like an eternity, Dan finally slid off the couch, grabbing Eddie’s thick thighs and leading them to hang off the edge of the couch while he rearranged himself on the floor.

  
“Ooh…” Eddie murmured, lifting his hips to help Dan slide his pajama pants off of them.

  
Once Eddie’s cock was freed, Dan couldn’t help but lick at his lips hungrily. Sliding the pants off his legs, Eddie’s gorgeously thick thighs and sculpted legs were in plain view, the small bush of hair at the base of his cock and balls just like a cherry on top of a sundae. Dan hummed, satisfied.

  
“You’re looking at me like I’m a juicy t-bone steak right out of the kitchen,” Eddie sat up slightly, arranging himself to be more comfortable.

  
Dan moved quickly in between his legs and maneuvered them to rest on his shoulders. “You are. You look so _delicious…_ like a dream come true. _God_ , I can’t wait to eat you…”

  
“ _Damn,_ Dan.” Eddie breathed, a smile tugging at his lips. The way Dan looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, filled with lust… it had Eddie feeling a type of way.

  
Dan started at the balls, of course, and dragged his tongue right up the underside of Eddie’s dick, paying special attention to the vein that bulged out, and poked the head with the tip of his tongue, lapping at the foreskin. Uncut, of course. Dan didn’t have any opinion on uncut cocks, but right now, he was loving it.

  
He loved Eddie’s entire dick. Loved how it curved slightly, how the veins looked on it, how the tip of the head poked out from the foreskin all pink and cute. Eddie’s dick was thick, a satisfying size, satisfying girth. Anne loved to peg Dan from time to time and while Dan didn’t quite understand why Anne loved to do it, aside from the fact that she loved to dominate in bed with or without a strap-on, Dan was grateful he was able to have something in his ass before he met Eddie. Maybe Eddie was a bit thicker than he was used to, but nothing he couldn’t handle. If Dan had met Eddie before Anne, or at least before purchasing a toy to fit into his hole, he wasn’t sure they would be able to have sex. Eddie wasn’t a bottom, was he? A man like Eddie _surely_ would want to top in a situation like this. And Dan was ready for it.

  
Eddie parted his legs a bit more, resting his foot on Dan’s shoulder as Dan went to town on his dick, sucking on the head first before moving down to swallow the whole thing.

Eddie inhaled sharply.

  
_“Fuck yes,”_ Eddie panted, grabbing at his own nipples.

  
Dan worked his mouth up and down Eddie’s shaft, moaning with pleasure at the girth his lips sucked around. When he shoved the entire length into his throat, he stuck his tongue out and tried to lap at Eddie’s balls, gagging a bit at the intrusion in his throat. He felt every single pulse throbbing through Eddie’s hard cock, and squeezed at his thighs around his head until he pulled back up for air, gasping.

  
“God, this isn’t the first time you’ve done this, huh?” Eddie remarked, tugging slightly at Dan’s hair.

  
Dan looked blissed out. “Nope... college...” was all he managed to utter, before nosing his way down to start sucking on Eddie’s balls.

  
“Ooh yeah,” Eddie groaned, taking complete control by tugging Dan’s head in whichever direction he wanted to go, pushing his head down more and forcing the doctor to take in more of him into his mouth.

  
It was then that Venom decided to manifest, oozing out from Eddie’s back, snake-like tendrils that gripped along Eddie’s legs, pulling them up over Dan’s shoulders and into the air, fully exposing his host.

  
Eddie made a small sound of surprise as his hands were also gripped in inky darkness, tugged together, pinned against the back of the couch over his head. And then, the pièce de résistance, a single thick tentacle wiggled its way between Eddie’s cheeks and pressed against his hole until it finally sunk in and slowly made its way deeper and deeper into him. Eddie moaned loudly, strung up like a roast pig, baring everything for Dan to see.

  
Naturally, Dan’s jaw fell open. He watched as the black tentacle switched from sinking slowly into its host, to gently fucking him, rocking Eddie on the couch.

  
“Dan…” Eddie said, voice laden heavily with lust. “Oh _fuck!”_

  
_“Jesus Christ,”_ Dan breathed, not able to rip his eyes away from the spectacle that was Eddie’s clearly-used hole being stretched open right in front of him. It didn’t seem like Venom needed lube, Eddie’s hole being coated in some unknown fluid already.

  
Venom’s head appeared, squinting and grinning at the sight before him.

  
**“You want to fuck him?”** Venom said, grinning dangerously at Dan. **“Then do it.”**

  
Dan stuttered incoherently for a bit before he felt a tentacle grab at his undershirt and pull him closer to Eddie, whose cock was already leaking precum. Eddie and Dan were so close now, body heat mingling together.

  
“You… want _me_ to top?” Dan asked cautiously, not unaware of inky tentacles unbuttoning his work trousers and tugging them down.

  
“Did you think... _I_   wanted to top? C’mon, Dan. You’re not... _uhn,_ the first one Anne’s pegged. Ah!”

  
Oh, right. Dan was slightly embarrassed at the fact that he really thought Eddie was going to be the _penetrator_ here. Dan wasn’t the most dominating partner in any relationship, but Eddie was always the one who liked being bossed around, having people gently nudge him in the direction he was supposed to go. Because without that, Eddie Brock would be a living flaming trash heap, and as Dan has already observed before, he needed taking care of to ensure this wouldn’t happen.

  
And taking care of he can _do._

  
Venom finished sliding Dan’s underwear halfway down his thighs, freeing his erection, the cooler air of the apartment hitting his hard-on and bringing him back to the present.

  
Eddie couldn’t help but peer down.

  
“You're really… excited!” Eddie commented helpfully, in the middle of still being fucked.

  
Dan raised an eyebrow. “Yeah.”

  
Taking his position above Eddie, knees on both sides of him, Dan grabbed at his own leaking erection and pushed into Venom’s tentacle, hoping for that to be the signal to have the alien recede back into wherever it laid while inside of Eddie. But Eddie just hissed and wiggled his hips, face screwing up into something like concentration, lips parting open.

  
Dan paused. Venom still thrusted into Eddie, making no move to leave Eddie’s hole.

  
“Uh,” Dan said, staring down.

  
“Just take it slow… takes me a while to fit two inside me.” Eddie grunted.

  
“You-- you’re going to fit the both of us inside of you?”

  
Eddie chuckled, tugging a bit at his bonds. “Think I can’t?”

  
“Christ, Eddie.” Dan breathed. Wow. Swoon.

  
Dan did as he was told, using a bit of his own fluids to slick up Eddie’s entrance, leaning forward past all of the tentacles that held Eddie in his place on the couch and placing a warm kiss onto his lips.

  
“Don’t worry,” Dan said as he doubled over, down to Eddie’s neck. “I’ll take care of you.”

  
“I bet you will,” Eddie responded smugly, tilting his head to the side, allowing more room for Dan to nibble and kiss.

  
Painstakingly, Dan entered Eddie, first breaching his hole with his tip, feeling as the thick tentacle continued to fuck into Eddie with increasing speed. He felt Eddie’s moans as he sucked a bit at his throat, the vibrations exciting Dan more and more with every passing minute. Venom seemed to let go of Eddie’s legs, because now they were wrapped around Dan’s back, his heels digging into it, thighs squeezing at Dan’s hips.

  
Once Dan managed to sheath himself fully into Eddie, he moaned a bit and sat there, feeling Eddie’s muscles squeeze around the intrusion, blood pumping through the both of them. Eddie was particularly sweaty, eyes unfocused.

  
“Venn.. uhm…” He slurred, face tinged pink.

  
On command, Venom immediately retracted back into Eddie’s skin, leaving only Dan’s cock to fill Eddie’s hole.

  
Dan lifted his head and sat back a bit. “Are you okay?”

  
“Yeah. Maybe… maybe I couldn’t handle the both of you… after all.” Eddie admitted sheepishly, avoiding Dan’s eyes.

  
Dan kissed him several times. “That’s fine. I wouldn’t want anything happening to you. You’re okay, though?” His voice was so... gentle, so 

  
Eddie smiled. “Aw, Dan. What would I do without you…?”

  
Eddie felt Dan grin against his skin, as the doctor already moved back down to his jaw, peppering it with kisses, nipping at his ear. He started rocking slowly in and out of Eddie, grabbing at his thigh as he panted against Eddie’s cheek.

  
Venom refused to be fully left out, and tendrils started snaking their way around the base of Eddie’s erection, wrapping around his balls and squeezing at the head. Eddie’s breath hitched, and Venom read everything that Eddie wanted him to do, wordlessly taking in every emotion coursing through his host.

  
Now they were really picking up the pace. Eddie was being assaulted from all sides, his cock being jerked enthusiastically by his symbiote lover, his ass fucked by his new doctor lover. He could feel Dan’s hot breath on his jaw as he bucked his hips in and out, his ass being grabbed firmly. Sweat now collected on both men’s bodies, a sheen of it on Eddie’s chest, on his face.

  
Dan loved it. The smell of Eddie’s sweat, his musk, the shampoo he used and the slight tinge of cologne left on his skin. Dan took it all in, all of the sensations and the pretty sounds spilling from Eddie’s lips as he bore down on his new partner, the sounds of their skin slapping against each other filling the otherwise silent ambiance of the apartment.

  
The TV was still on, drowned out by sounds of sex as the couch squeaked and rattled under the two men.

  
Eddie started moaning Dan’s name.

  
“So beautiful, so gorgeous for me, Eddie. _Fuck!”_ Dan started quietly, a near whisper under Eddie’s shameless lust-filled groans.  
But Eddie heard it.

  
“Fuck yes,” Eddie begged, _“more!”_

  
“More?” Dan said, leaning down to catch Eddie’s bottom lip between his.

  
“More, more, more,” Eddie chanted sluggishly, a childish mantra that sent heat radiating through Dan’s chest. He really loved being praised. It was so adorable, Dan almost stopped altogether to squeeze Eddie.

  
“You already know this, Eddie, how good you’re being,” Dan started, sucking in a breath as his thrusts started getting more enthusiastic. “God, I love you… how you look. You’re so amazing… feel so amazing…”

  
A long, loud, shameless moan escaped Eddie’s lips, his head lolling to the side.

  
Both men breathed hard, Dan not able to tear his eyes away from Eddie’s face even if it was mostly obscured by the darkness, heat gradually building up and up in their groins.

  
“You’re doing so _good_ , Eddie…”

  
Eddie started stuttering, the muscles squeezing at Dan’s dick starting to twitch.

  
Eddie groaned loudly. “Uhn! _Fuck_ , f-- Dan…”

  
“You’re getting close to cumming?” Dan panted.

  
“O-oh fuck yes, _god yes_ , Dan--”

  
Dan spoke quickly, each sentence punctuated by his breathing. “Cum for me, Eddie. Do it. I wanna see all of it. You wanna be good for me?”

  
Eddie’s face as as bright red as a tomato. “Yes! Yes, Dan! Shit!”

  
“Give it to me, baby.” Dan groaned.

  
The couch was now rocking violently as the two men started their descent up to their climax, fucking each other passionately, not giving a care that an alien was binding them together, pleasuring its host... or that their neighbors could hear everything through the paper-thin walls.

  
Dan uttered more words of encouragement before Eddie’s muscles finally seized and a groan was caught in his throat, panting hard through his nose and whimpering a bit as he shot ropes of cum all over his chest, the inky tentacle wrapped around his dick milking him furiously _just_ like Eddie wanted.

  
_“Keep fucking me!”_ Eddie practically hollered, not at all pleased that Dan’s pace stuttered simply to watch his O-face.

  
A tentacle whipped out from his body, splitting into 3, and wrapping themselves around Dan’s legs and torso respectively. Dan was then forced back into his previous pace, his muscles practically going along for the ride as the alien inhabiting Eddie’s body took full control and essentially fucked his host’s body using another man.

  
Dan supported himself on the back of the couch, watching down with wide eyes as these tendrils gripped his body and made him help Eddie ride through his orgasm.

  
Eddie looked completely mindless, eyes rolled to the back of his head, plump lips open as his jaw went slack, head lolling over to the side as if his neck couldn’t support the weight anymore. Dan could tell when he was finishing off his orgasm, as Venom’s own bonds around both men loosened, and his previously furious pumping of Eddie’s rock-hard cock slowed.

  
But Dan still kept his own pace up, because he was _so_ close. The spectacle of Eddie’s own orgasm, plus the sudden squeezing of muscles around his dick propelled Dan forward on his own journey towards his bliss, and he wasn’t going to stop now.

  
Not even a few seconds later, Dan himself was shooting cum inside of Eddie, gripping the upholstery of the couch with such force that something in the back of his mind told him to stop before he would have to fix it. He pounded into Eddie, groaning and cursing under his breath as he rode through his orgasm, shoving his dick balls-deep as if to chase the euphoria of his climax.

  
They stayed that way until Dan unclenched, and then he started to slip out of Eddie’s sopping wet hole.

  
“No…” Eddie stopped him. “Just… leave it therree, fer uhminute.” Eddie slurred, breathing heavily.

  
Dan hummed in agreement, leaning his forehead on the couch, in between Eddie’s still-pinned arms.

  
“Venom…” Eddie said again, and Venom completely retracted from them, letting go of Eddie’s wrists, of Dan’s legs.

  
It was silent, just the sound of the two men breathing in the apartment, the both of them slowly catching their breath.

  
Dan swallowed. His throat and mouth felt as if they were lined with cotton.

  
Eddie layed boneless on the couch, chin propped up on his chest, eyes closed. Dan thought he passed out until he ran a hand through Eddie’s slightly damp hair, and that seemed to stir him back to life.

  
Eddie said something unclear, sounding more like a mash of words than a coherent sentence.

  
Dan chuckled quietly.

  
“That can’t be comfortable, Eddie. Let’s…” And Dan slid his hands under Eddie’s back, guiding him to lay on the couch the right way. Dan moved on top of him, careful not to make a mess of Eddie’s cum-covered chest.

  
“So… how was that?” Dan asked, tired eyes filled with adoration.

  
_“Uhhnhmmm…”_ was all Eddie could manage.

  
Dan caressed his face lovingly, smiling as he peppered Eddie’s face with soft kisses. He slipped a hand under his neck, the other supporting his body as he gripped onto Eddie’s shoulder. They made out for a bit though Eddie was still half-conscious.

  
Once they separated, Dan leaned his forehead onto Eddie’s, and they laid there, breathing.

  
It took a minute before Eddie could find his voice.

  
“... Yeah,” Eddie said, voice gravelly most likely from overuse. “That was… nice.”

  
“Oh good,” Dan responded quietly, eyes fluttering shut. “I’m glad.”

  
Eddie took a deep breath. “You uhm… you meant... that?”

  
“Hm?”

  
“Like, y’know. All that nice stuff you said while you were... plowing me.”

  
Dan exhaled quickly, a quiet laugh. “Yeah. You _are_ gorgeous.”

  
“Heh,”

  
“We should probably head into the shower…” Dan said after a beat.

  
Eddie yawned, eyelids heavy. “Yeah.”

  
But they stayed put, Eddie curling an arm around Dan, managing to meet eyes with him. Black goo oozed from his messy chest, and a second later when it disappeared, the cum was gone as well.

  
“Neat,” Dan quipped.

  
“Thanks. It’s useful a lot of times.”

  
“I bet.”

  
“Dan…”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“You really think Annie would be cool with this?”

  
“Well, we’ll tell her it was Venom’s fault if she isn’t.”

  
Eddie chuckled, but then paused. “So… we… so we’re something now then, huh.”

  
“What… like boyfriends?”

  
“I mean…”

  
“It’s whatever you wanna do, Eddie.”

  
Eddie was quiet for a moment, his eyes nearly closed, but still studying whatever freckles on Dan’s face were visible in the blue lighting.

  
“I… I like you Dan. I think maybe we should talk to Anne.”

  
“Yeah that’s… wait.”

  
Eddie grinned at him.

  
Dan spoke carefully. “Do you want the three of us--”

  
“Mhmm. Why not?”

  
Dan thought about it for a moment. “I mean, I don’t see why not.”

  
Eddie seemed satisfied. “Good.”

  
So they laid there, Eddie occasionally smiling to himself, and now Dan knew that meant Venom was active in his head. They were talking to each other in private. Dan moved a bit so that he could rest his head next to Eddie’s, letting his muscles relax.

  
The apartment ambiance returned, the quiet sounds of the TV, the neighbors going about their night routines, the occasional car whooshing by on the streets below. Dan didn’t want to fall asleep, but at some point he finally succumbed. Eddie didn’t wake him up, leaving him to rest as he got up as gently as possible and proceeded to pick up the clothes that had been flung every which way during their fun little activity. Venom helped him clean up, quietly collecting the plates and napkins strewn on the coffee table. They did this wordlessly, Venom pouring out feelings of warmth and love into his host as he numbed the pain from Eddie's wrists and ass. Eddie was grateful, sinking his face into Dan's shirt to inhale, feeling surrounded by love. He felt more at peace now than at any other point in his life. It felt nice.

  
When everything was done, Venom helped Eddie lift Dan and move them both to the small bed that was shoved in the corner of the apartment, where they laid down, black tentacles pulling up the sheets and disappearing beneath Eddie’s skin.

  
Eddie laid in bed next to a naked Dan for several silent minutes before finally curling his hands around his arm, and falling asleep.

  
Dan took the plunge into the river, and it felt good.


End file.
